Scrubs Season 5
by andymcgoo
Summary: Season 5 picks up where my own personal Season 4 left off. Follows the same format as Season 4 did. If you haven't read Season 4 yet you should before reading Season 5. R&R thank you please :
1. My Difficulties

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 1 My Difficulties

We start with J.D. wide awake in an empty bed.

**J.D.:**_ Since I was a kid, I've been able to sleep through anything -- storms, sirens, you name it. Last night, I didn't sleep. _

He gets out of bed, we cut to him in front of a mirror.

**J.D.:**_ You see it was last night I got the most shocking news of my life._

We cut to last night…

**ELLIOT:** J.D. I'm pregnant.

J.D. just stares at Elliot with wide mouth.

**ELLIOT:** J.D. What do you think?

**J.D: **_I think I handled the situation like a true man. _I've got to go.

J.D. rushes up and runs into a room. Leaving Elliot on the sofa on her own.

**J.D.:** _I was in that bathroom for 3 hours before Elliot finally gave up and went to bed._

We are back in the apartment at the present time. We see J.D.'s head pop out of the bedroom.

**J.D.:** _Lucky for me she has already gone to work. Something tells me she might be a bit pissed at me._

We cut to the hospital with Dr. Cox at the nurses' station on his own looking at a chart. J.D. comes through the entrance.

**J.D.:** Hey Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** Newbie please last night i was told that I have fathered about little spawn of Satan with that evil ex wife of mine so I am not in the mood for any of… you today.

**J.D.:** I got Elliot pregnant to.

**DR. COX:** I don't care.

**J.D.:** It's like we have telepathic sperm.

**DR. COX:** Oh danger big danger Jackie. I'm going to count to 1 and then I want you out of here.

**J.D.:** But…

**DR. COX:** One!

J.D. jogs off down a corridor. He bumps into Turk.

**TURK:** She's pregnant!

**J.D.:** What?

**TURK:** Carla my little babies finally got the job done!

**J.D.:** Oh my god!

They start hugging and jumping up and down, other doctors and nurses look at them funny.

**TURK:** Ok we better not do that again ever.

**J.D.:** Yeah you're right.

**TURK:** At least not here.

**J.D.:** I got Elliot pregnant as well.

**TURK:** Wow it's like we have telepathic sperm.

**J.D.:** Exactly.

Turk sees Dr. Cox in the distance behind J.D.

**TURK:** HEY DR. COX.

He turns around looking confused.

**TURK:** CARLA'S PREGNANT.

He starts running towards them. Turk and J.D. both run away in opposite directions.

Opening credits.

We start back again with J.D. on his own in a patients room deep in thought.

**J.D.:** _I've been thinking about this all night and I'm not sure if it's a good thing. Now don't get me wrong I'm not against having children its just everything is moving so quickly._

Dr. Cox comes into the room.

**DR. COX:** What do we have here?

**J.D.:** 22 year old women who has been complaining about chucking up.

**DR. COX:** It's your scientific knowledge that impresses me the most.

**J.D.:** I try my best. Should I get a baby scanning thingy ready.

**DR. COX:** Once again excellent. Get the 'baby scanning thingy' ready.

Dr. Cox walks off with J.D. following.

**J.D.:** So what do you think I should do?

**DR. COX:** So many answers to that questions its unreal. I think you should shave your head get rid of your vagina and just live in the woods.

**J.D.:** I meant about Elliot.

**DR. COX:** Oh right now you have been more specific I have no problems telling you, I couldn't care less what you do. The only way I would care is if you shaved your head lost your vagina and lived in the woods ok.

Dr. Cox walks off.

**J.D.:** _Ok maybe I'm asking the wrong person here._

J.D. turns around to find the Janitor looking at him.

**JANITOR:** You know what I think you should do?

**J.D.:** No but I'm guessing your going to go and tell me anyway.

**JANITOR:** I think the woods are to good for you. I'd say more the sewer.

**J.D.:** Great thank you for your input ass breath.

J.D. walks off.

Intermission

We are with Elliot and Carla who are at the nurse's station.

**ELLIOT:** What am I going to do?

**CARLA:** There's nothing you can do. In the end if he doesn't want this baby boot him out.

Dr. Cox comes out of nowhere.

**DR. COX:** So he can live in the woods.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**DR. COX:** Nothing.

**ELLIOT:** He wouldn't leave me to raise the baby on my own would he?

**DR. COX:** I think it would be a good thing if he left.

**CARLA:** WHAT!

**DR. COX:** You think the baby would want to be raised by two mothers it would freak him out.

**ELLIOT:** You're not helping.

**DR. COX:** Not trying to help.

Dr. Cox walks off.

**CARLA:** Don't worry J.D isn't the type to just leave he hasn't got the balls to.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah he hasn't had since I took them and put them in my drawer.

We go to J.D. who is with the pregnant patient.

**J.D.:** Congratulations.

**PATIENT:** Why would have I done?

**J.D.:** You're pregnant.

**PATIENT:** What?

**J.D.:** You have a baby inside you.

**PATIENT:** Ok that's just a creepy way of putting it.

**J.D.:** Do you want me to tell anybody?

**PATIENT:** Oh god know.

**J.D.:** I sense that this isn't good news.

**PATIENT:** I'm 19 years old I'm not ready for a baby.

**J.D.:** I'm not ready either.

**PATIENT:** How old are you?

**J.D.:** 20 something.

**PATIENT:** I don't even live with my boyfriend. Do you?

**J.D.:** What?

**PATIENT:** Live with your boyfriend.

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**PATIENT:** Truth be told I'm not even sure I love him. Do you love your girlfriend?

**J.D.:** (Obviously deep in thought now). Yeah.

**PATIENT:** Then what makes you not ready.

**J.D.:** I'm sorry I'll be right back.

J.D. walks off we cut to Elliot who is crying in the equipment cupboard. Suddenly the door opens and J.D. is there.

**J.D.:** Elliot.

**ELLIOT:** How did you know I'd be here?

**J.D.:** Its 3 o clock.

**ELLIOT:** Oh.

**J.D.:** I'm sorry.

**ELLIOT:** For what?

**J.D.:** When you told me I didn't know what to think I was half scared half confused. All I kept thinking was I'm not ready I'm not ready but now I cant wait 9 months. Ive been given all I've ever wanted. It may be quicker than I thought it would be but I don't care it gives me more time to enjoy it.

Elliot starts crying again he goes and hugs here.

**J.D.:** Its ok don't cry. _Its amazing how much your mind goes through when told some massive news. You go thought so many emotions. But you know if its right your mind or somebody in exactly the same position will show you what you have known all along._

We cut to J.D. and Dr. Cox who is with the patient.

**J.D.:** So you see I think having this baby will be the best thing that will ever happen to you.

**PATIENT:** If it happens now it will happen later when I want it. I'd like an abortion please.

**DR. COX:** Coming right up.

Dr. Cox and J.D. walk out the room.

**J.D.:** Still not come to terms with Jordan being pregnant again?

**DR. COX:** Not now not ever.

**J.D.:** You love Jack what's wrong with another.

**DR. COX:** Give it 9 months you'll see.

**J.D.:** I look forward to it.

Turk comes out of nowhere running down the corridor and passes the two.

**TURK:** She's pregnant! I'm going to have little dowg's.

**J.D.:** _Somebody is going to sleep well tonight. _

End Credits


	2. My Luck

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 2 My Luck

We start with J.D. in bed smiling.

J.D.: _Its days like this that don't come around very often. I'm not at work and I have the bed all to myself._

The phone starts ringing.

J.D.: _No matter who this is I'm sure its good news._

He answers the phone.

J.D.: Hello?

We hear Dr. Cox's voice on the other side of the phone.

DR. COX: Hello Miranda.

J.D.: Dr. Cox what a pleasant surprise.

DR. COX: It is for me. We are short staffed today we need you in.

J.D.: But its my day off.

DR. COX: That's what makes it so fun. See you soon.

J.D.: _Ok so I'm at work today it could be a lot worse._

We cut to J.D. on his scooter. He tries to start it but nothing happens.

J.D.: _Ok my beloved Scooter Sasha is feeling a little ill right now it could be a lot worse._

We see J.D. running for a bus which is driving away.

J.D.: _Stupid optimism ._

Opening Credits

We start with Dr. Cox and Elliot.

ELLIOT: So have you finally got over the fact that Jordan is pregnant again.

DR. COX: Nope never.

ELLIOT: Why not?

DR. COX: Since when do you care about my personal life.

ELLIOT: When…

DR. COX: No wait let me rephrase that since when do I care about my personal life.

Dr. Cox starts to walk away when the phone rings, he suddenly stops.

DR. COX: Its newbie.

ELLIOT: Excuse me?

Lavern answers the phone.

LAVERN: Dr. Cox its for you.

Dr. Cox takes the phone.

DR. COX: Hello.

We cut to whoever is talking.

J.D.: Its J.D.

DR. COX: Who?

J.D.: John Dorian.

DR. COX: I'm sorry I don't know anybody called John Dorian.

J.D.: Mary.

DR. COX: Oh Mary how you doing?

ELLIOT: You have problems.

J.D.: Ok first my scooter stopped working and I missed the bus is there anyway I can catch a lift from you?

DR. COX: No.

Dr. Cox hangs up leaving Elliot looking at him.

DR. COX: He's on his way.

We cut to J.D. who is in his apartment.

J.D.: _Ok so I called a cab he should be here any minute._

The doorbell rings.

J.D.: _I love it when that happens._

J.D. gets up and answers the door to see a man with a blonde wig on him and lipstick and a dress.

MAN: Taxi for John Dorian.

J.D.: _ARRGHHH. He lives next door._

MAN: Thanks sweetness.

J.D. slams the door shut.

J.D.: _I know I can take the subway._

We cut to J.D. in front of ticket booth.

BOOTHER: That will be $10 please.

J.D.: No problem.

J.D. goes into his pocket but doesn't pull anything out.

J.D.: Could I start a tab?

The booth blind closes.

J.D.: Or not.

Intermission

We start with J.D. sitting on a bench alone.

J.D.: _Ok so it hasn't been the best of days. My scooter broke, I missed the bus I lost my wallet. Its like God doesn't want me to go to work today. _

We cut to Dr. Cox and Elliot who are with a patient.

DR. COX: Don't worry Mrs. Hill your going to be fine. You have the best doctor in this hospital and his sidekick. Say hello sidekick.

ELLIOT: What?

DR. COX: That will do.

Dr. Cox leaves the room followed by Elliot.

ELLIOT: I wish you would stop doing that in front of my patients.

DR. COX: I wish you wouldn't talk you see we both of problems.

Elliot's pager beeps he looks at it.

ELLIOT: Why is J.D. paging me?

DR. COX: Who?

Elliot just sighs and walks off, we follow her. She takes out her mobile and rings J.D. we follow whoever is talking.

ELLIOT: J.D. where are you?

J.D.: At the subway.

ELLIOT: What are you doing there?

J.D.: Dr. Cox said I was in today and ive been busting my balls to get there.

ELLIOT: I didn't hear about that?

J.D.: Well the only thing left to do is walk there.

ELLIOT: The subway is 5 miles away.

J.D.: If I run I can just make it.

ELLIOT: Ok see you soon.

The Janitor walks by.

ELLIOT: Janitor.

JANITOR: Yeah.

ELLIOT: Could you do me a big favour?

JANITOR: Anything for you.

ELLIOT: What? Anyway could you pick up J.D. from the subway in your van?

The Janitor gulps.

ELLIOT: Please.

JANITOR: Ok I'll do it.

We cut to The Janitor in his van we see J.D. at the end of the street he is driving on. He drives up to him and stops next to him.

J.D.: What are you doing here?

JANITOR: Blonde doctor asked me to pick you up.

J.D.: And you actually did it?

JANITOR: No I just wanted to torture you even more. Well see you.

Janitor drives off.

J.D.: Noooooo!

We cut to Janitor walking into Sacred Heart with Elliot at the nurses station.

ELLIOT: Where's J.D.?

JANITOR: Oh he wasn't there.

ELLIOT: That's weird.

JANITOR: Yeah he left a note saying he went home.

ELLIOT: Ok then that's ok.

We go to J.D. who is walking through the street when he bumps into a big man the man turns around looking mean. He is holding an empty pint glass.

MAN: You spilled my pint.

J.D.: Got to go.

J.D. runs away with the man following him. We follow J.D. running away.

J.D.: _As I ran away from this big man whose beer I tragically destroyed I thought this is the perfect excuse to run to the hospital. The thing is to not look back._

J.D. looks back and sees the man still after him.

J.D.: _Yep no looking back. _

We cut to Sacred Heart with Dr. Cox and Elliot just hanging out by the hospital.

ELLIOT: Where is everybody?

DR. COX: I don't care. Is Kelly here yet?

ELLIOT: No he said he went home. What! I will kill him.

ELLIOT: Please that's not you.

DR. COX: I could kill him it I wanted.

ELLIOT: There's a bug on the counter kill it.

DR. COX: I could so totally kill it.

ELLIOT: Go on then.

Dr Cox gets ready to splat it with his chart but pulls away at the last minute and walks away in a huff leaving Lavern laughing at him and Elliot looking pleased with herself.

LAVERN: Pussy.

J.D. comes running in the hospital massively out of breath.

J.D.: Please I'm here don't hurt me!

J.D. looks up at Elliot.

ELLIOT: Hey.

J.D.: Is he after me?

ELLIOT: Is who after you?

J.D.: It doesn't matter. What time is it?

ELLIOT: 4.

J.D.: Excellent here with 4 hours still left of my shift.

LAVERN: What are you talking about?

J.D.: My shift.

LAVERN: Your not working today.

J.D.: But Dr. Cox called me this morning.

LAVERN: What day is it?

J.D.: April 1st.

LAVERN: Fool.

Elliot bursts out laughing.

ELLIOT: You got served.

LAVERN: And by the way next time you see your chocolate bear you tell him that he better get his ass here as soon as possible because right now he's 5 hours late for work.

We cut to Turk and Carla who are relaxing in their apartment.

TURK: God I love surprise days off it's a good job Dr. Cox called me and told me I was just about to head to work.

End Credits


	3. His Story III

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 3 His Story III

We start with J.D. in the hospital wondering down a corridor.

**J.D.:** _Life is great at the moment. I'm happy at work, I've finally accepted that in 9 months I'll be a father yep life can't get any better. I wonder how Dr. Cox is coming along with his new monster._

J.D. passes Dr. Cox in the corridor.

**J.D.:** Morning Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** _Should I or shouldn't I. Oh I cant resist. _Blow it out your ass newbie_. Now walk off looking back only to see his poor little sad puppy dog eyes._

Dr. Cox looks back at J.D. to see him looking sad, he turns back around.

**DR. COX:** _Nothing better first thing in the morning. _

Dr. Cox carries on walking.

**DR. COX:** _Have you ever noticed how what you say and what you think are completely different._

Dr. Cox goes into a patient's room. The patient is an elderly woman.

**DR. COX:** Good morning Mrs. Jones. _Oh great not you again you windy old bag._

**MRS. JONES:** Good morning now have you overpaid doctors figured out what's wrong with me.

**DR. COX:** No not yet. _We figure if we just leave you alone whatever the hell is bothering you will eventually eat you alive._

**MRS. JONES:** And why not?

**DR. COX:** _Because we don't care. _We are running many different tests and we will get back to you as soon as possible. _Bet hey if they all come back negative no biggy. _

**MRS. JONES:** I want to know what's wrong with me now.

**DR. COX:** _Id be more worried about the bedpan that's about to hit you and the pillow that's about to smother you. _We are trying our best.

Dr. Cox walks out of the patient's room.

**DR. COX:** _See._

Opening Credits

We start with Dr. Cox at the nurses' station with Carla.

**DR. COX:** I'm telling you it took me all my strength not to turn into the hulk and just destroy the room.

**CARLA:** You have to be nice to Bambi.

**DR. COX:** I know but whenever he says hi I just want to kick him in the crotch and run but then I think what good will that do he hasn't got anything there to hurt so then I have to think of a new place to kick him but by the time I think of it the chance has gone.

**CARLA:** Feel better?

**DR. COX:** A little.

**CARLA:** So have you been thinking about what you're going to do with the baby?

**DR. COX:** Excuse me?

**CARLA:** Jordan's pregnant right?

**DR. COX:** Oh you see that's where you confused me Jordan doesn't give birth to babies she gives birth to crazy horned beasts with wings and sharp pointy teeth.

**CARLA:** Of course how could I forget little Jack.

**DR. COX:** Low blow. Besides I'm not sure I want another baby.

**CARLA:** Well hate to break it to you big guy you don't have a choice in the matter.

**DR. COX:** I could slip her drugs when she isn't looking.

Carla looks horrified at Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** Or not. How are you dealing with yours?

**CARLA:** Well it's what I've wanted since like 8th grade so I'm good thank you.

**DR. COX:** How are you?

**CARLA:** Because it's a new exciting experience that Turk and I cant wait to start.

**DR. COX:** I give the brown fudge two weeks before he runs away.

**CARLA:** Don't talk about Turk like that.

**DR. COX:** I was referring to the baby.

Carla just tuts and walks away.

**DR. COX:** _The only reason she is excited is because she hasn't gone through it. Morning sickness, painful, sensitive pressure points, I had them all. There's only one man who can save me right now._

We cut to Dr. Cox in front of an apartment door. He knocks and waits a few seconds. J.D. opens the door.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox what a pleasant surprise.

Dr. Cox punches him.

**DR. COX:** Had to be done.

Dr. Cox steps over him.

**J.D.:** (Weakly) Come in.

We go back to Dr. Cox standing in front of the closed door to see it was just a daydream. He knocks on the door and J.D. once again answers.

**J.D.:** Oh god what have I done now?

**DR. COX:** Come on we are going for a walk.

Dr. Cox grabs J.D. and pulls him out his apartment.

**J.D.:** But I haven't got my shoes on.

Intermission

We start with J.D. and Dr. Cox in a bar with Dr. Cox holding a whisky and J.D. holding an Appletini.

**DR. COX:** Is that all your going to drink all night?

**J.D.:** Its appletastic. Please don't hurt me.

**DR. COX:** You've been talking to Carla haven't you?

**J.D.:** So what's up?

**DR. COX:** What?

**J.D.:** You only ever take me drinking when either you're depressed or you are sort on cash. So how much will you need.

**DR. COX:** It's the other one.

**J.D.:** Ok what's up?

**DR. COX:** How did you suddenly become fine with Barbie being pregnant?

**J.D.:** What do you mean?

**DR. COX:** Oh come on when you first found out you sat on the toilet all night because you knew Elliot wouldn't have talked to you.

**J.D.:** How did you know that?

**DR. COX:** You're not the only one who talks to Carla.

**J.D.:** Damn her.

**DR. COX:** Point is you went from confused is it mine how can it be mine type questions to what shall we name it, is it going to hurt me will I ever get my figure back again. I just want to know how you got over it so quickly.

**J.D.:** I thought of all the things that I have to look forward to. What have you got a look forward to?

We cut to a very old Dr. Cox and the same Jordan.

**DR. COX:** Yes he's finally left the house we are alone.

**JORDAN:** Yeah I need my daily injection; my face doesn't stay young by itself.

We go back to the bar.

**DR. COX:** I suppose there is one thing I have to look forward to.

**J.D.:** Stay focused on that and in time you will start to like the idea.

**DR. COX:** Ok your job is done you can go home.

**J.D.:** I'll just have one more.

J.D. picks up his drink.

**DR. COX:** For every drop that goes into your mouth I will kill you.

**J.D.:** Ok I'll see you tomorrow.

J.D. quickly gets his coat and leaves the bar.

**DR. COX:** _I somehow knew that Maureen has right of course I'll never admit that to him. But why am I still not ok with this. I guess the only thing I can do is suck it up and be a man about it._

We cut to Dr. Cox on his knees in front of Jordan.

**DR. COX:** Please oh please don't make me go through child birth again.

**JORDAN:** Oh honey why didn't you tell me how much this was bothering you.

**DR. COX:** Because I thought you might use it against me in a new cruel way of torturing me.

**JORDAN:** Damn I've become predictable. Our life has been far from perfect but ever since Jack came into the world everything between us has just seemed to be perfect, I thought if we had another baby we could really start to become a family. But if u really want to get rid of this baby then I can go see a doctor tomorrow.

Dr. Cox gets up and kisses Jordan.

**DR. COX:** I've never seen this side of you before.

**JORDAN:** She only gets out a couple of hours a year.

**DR. COX:** We can keep the baby; I just want you to be happy. But I'm getting the snip.

**JORDAN:** Oh thank god I couldn't bare another little bastard running around.

Dr. Cox and Jordan start kissing again.

**J.D.:** _Babies born or unborn bring out the best in everybody weather you are putting up with your doubts for somebody else. Or overcoming your doubts and seeing the positives._

We cut to J.D. with his head on Elliot's stomach.

**J.D.:** _Or your getting what you have always wanted._

We cut to Turk and Carla in their apartment.

**TURK:** This baby is going to be the most loved thing in the other.

**CARLA:** Even more than porn?

**TURK:** Ok it will be a close second.

End Credits


	4. My Girlfriends Sonogram

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 4 My Girlfriends Sonogram

We start with J.D. walking down a hospital holding hands with Elliot.

**J.D.:** _Tomorrow is the day of Elliot's first sonogram. This is where we find out weather or not the baby is fine and the sex of the baby. I think we have calmly decided that we want to know the sex of the baby straight away._

We cut to J.D. and Elliot in their apartment.

**ELLIOT:** We don't want to know the sex of the baby.

**J.D.:** We do!

Elliot picks up a plate and smashes it over J.D.'s head.

**ELLIOT:** We don't.

**J.D.:** We do!

Elliot picks up a lamp and smashes it over his head knocking him down.

**ELLIOT:** We don't.

We cut back to J.D. and Elliot walking down the corridor. J.D. is now rubbing his head.

**J.D.:**_ We also need a new lamp. _Looking forward to the sonogram?

**ELLIOT:** Oh yeah I'm looking forward to a women smothering my belly with a horrible gooey liquid and sticking a cold sucking thing to my stomach and seeing my unborn fetus.

**J.D.:** _Oh yeah it's also the awkward part of the month. _

**ELLIOT:** So no I'm not looking forward to my damn sonogram ok!

Elliot storms off looking pretty mad.

**J.D.:** _I'm the luckiest guy in the world. _

Opening Credits

We start with J.D. and Turk in the cafeteria Turk is eating a sandwich.

**J.D.:** _With Turk and I getting our ladies pregnant at pretty much the same time Carla chose this day as her sonogram as well. Unfortunately for me Carla and Turk decided that they wanted to know what the sex of the baby was. _You're so damn lucky!

**TURK:** Dude there was Egg Mayo there.

**J.D.:** No you and Carla both want to know the sex of the baby.

**TURK:** Yeah so.

**J.D.:** Elliot doesn't want to know ours meaning that I won't be able to find out before it's to late.

**TURK:** Just talk to her about it.

**J.D.:** I can't.

**TURK:** Why not?

J.D. stares at the cashier which causes Turk to look, we see Elliot there.

**ELLIOT:** HOW MUCH!?

**TURK:** Oh right I see.

**J.D.:** What am I going to do?

**TURK:** Just look anyway if you keep it to yourself she wont ever know.

**J.D.:** She knows that if I see I won't be able to last 8 months without telling her.

**TURK:** That's true you're awful at keeping secrets.

**J.D.:** No I'm not.

**TURK:** Remember when you told everybody I used to be ballet or when you told Dr. Cox you still suck your thumb.

**J.D.:** It just slipped out of me.

**TURK:** Dude you suck at keeping secrets. Only thing you can do here is try to convince Elliot to want to know the sex of the baby.

We go back to Elliot who is throwing things at the cashier.

**TURK:** Good luck with that.

Turk walks away.

**J.D.:** _Well Turk was no help I need somebody else._

We cut to J.D. and Dr. Cox at the nurses' station.

**J.D.:** _Dr. Cox is going through the same thing I am so he will know what to do. _Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** Nope.

**J.D.:** You don't even know what I'm going to say?

**DR. COX:** No I don't think that outfit makes you look fat.

**J.D.:** You went through the same thing I am going through now.

**DR. COX:** Don't ever compare our lives again.

**J.D.:** I was hoping you could help me.

**DR. COX:** I could.

**J.D.:** Great.

**DR. COX:** But I won't.

Dr. Cox walks off.

**J.D.:** _He has been nothing but a friend to me._

**CARLA:** What's the problem Bambi?

**J.D.:** Oh nothing.

**CARLA:** No come on talk to Carla.

**J.D.:** _I forgot how nosey Carla was. How could I forget that?! _Do you want to know the sex of the baby?

**CARLA:** Of your baby? I couldn't care less.

**J.D.:** You know what I mean.

**CARLA:** Yeah of course I do why wouldn't I?

**J.D.:** Exactly why wouldn't you?

**CARLA:** Doesn't Elliot want to know the sex of her baby?

**J.D.:** You say it like it's just hers its mine to and because its mine I have the right to know what sex it is.

**CARLA:** But you're J.D.

**J.D.:** Thanks for noticing.

**CARLA:** I mean you can't keep a secret to save your life.

**J.D.:** Why does everybody think that?

**CARLA:** Well…

We cut to J.D., Turk, Carla and Elliot in the café.

**J.D.:** You know when Elliot had an orgasm she makes honking noises.

Turk and Carla laugh while Elliot looks at J.D. in disgust.

**J.D.:** What? Didn't you want people to know that?

We cut back to J.D. and Carla.

**J.D.:** That was one time.

**CARLA:** Not really.

We cut to J.D. and Carla sitting in Carla's apartment.

**J.D.:** You know just after Turk has had sex he makes clicking noises.

**CARLA:** How the hell do you know that?

**J.D.:** I have my sources.

We cut back to the hospital.

**J.D.:** Ok you have made your point.

**CARLA:** Why don't you talk to her about it?

**J.D.:** When you're in 'a funny mood' do you like Turk talking to you?

**CARLA:** When I'm in my 'funny mood' as you call it I don't have Turk in the same room as me.

**J.D.:** Exactly. Can you talk to her about it?

**CARLA:** Nope?

**J.D.:** Why not?

**CARLA:** Because it's your problem.

**J.D.:** _Wow everybody is being so nice to me today._

Intermission

We cut to J.D. alone in the café.

**J.D.:** _Ok so everybody has blown me off I've had the same advice from everybody although Dr. Cox didn't say the words entirely I know he would have told me to talk to Elliot about it, in the only way he knows how._

We cut to Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** I couldn't give a rat's ass about you do.

We go back to J.D.

**J.D.:** _Like I said his own unique way. There's only one thing for it I'm going to talk to Elliot. God I hope she isn't in the kitchen._

We cut to J.D. and Elliot in their apartment they are standing in the kitchen.

**J.D.:** _Oh god I've got to get her out of the kitchen. _Hey I have an idea let's go sit on the sofa.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** You know the comfortable sofa all alone over there with the television.

**ELLIOT:** Have you been on the IV again?

**J.D.:** No I just want to sit down.

**ELLIOT:** You sit down then I'm happy here.

**J.D.:** _Well am probably safer over there than I am here._

J.D. walks over to the sofa.

**J.D.:** _Ok here goes nothing. _I want to know the sex of the baby.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** I think I have a right to know.

**ELLIOT:** And why do you?

**J.D.:** I'm the father.

**ELLIOT:** So?

**J.D.:** Don't you think it would be better knowing weather or not to buy it a tutu or a baseball glove.

**ELLIOT:** Could you sound any more sexist right now?

**J.D.:** I could try.

**ELLIOT:** Ok I tell you what tomorrow when I have the sonogram you look what the baby is if its so goddamn important to you, but if you tell me before the baby is born I swear I will make sure you can never have a baby again.

**J.D.:** _Ouch._

**ELLIOT:** Ok?!

**J.D.:** (High Pitch) Ok.

Elliot storms out into her bedroom.

**J.D.:** _God I hate me and my big mouth. I also hate the guilt trip that was placed on me. But guilt trips don't work on John Dorian._

We cut to Elliot have her sonogram with J.D. by her side.

**DOCTOR:** If you don't want to know the sex of the baby look away now.

Both Elliot and J.D. turn around.

**ELLIOT:** I thought you want to know the sex of the baby.

**J.D.:** I think I can wait 8 months. _Stupid guilt trip._

We go to the door and see Kelso standing there watching the sonogram.

**DR. KELSO:** What a cute little boy you're going to have.

Both J.D. and Elliot stare at him with shock.

**DR. KELSO:** When Dr. Cox told me neither one of you wanted to know the sex of the baby I couldn't help myself. The question you have to ask yourself is, was I being serious as part of a sick joke or was I joking so when its really a girl you will be shocked and wasted your money on a blue room and a football.

Both J.D. and Elliot now look confused.

**DR. KELSO:** Have a good 8 months.

Dr. Kelso leaves with a laugh.

End Credits


	5. My Blackmail

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 5 My Blackmail

We start with J.D. just leaning on his hand at the nurses' station. Carla notices this.

**CARLA:** What's wrong Bambi?

**J.D.:** I'm just so tired.

**CARLA:** Why?

**J.D.:** Dr. Kelso making me do all his work.

**CARLA:** All his work?

Elliot walks by looking mad.

**ELLIOT:** I'm sick of this old man and his work!

She walks off.

**J.D.:** Ok half the work. _The reason I'm doing Dr. Kelso's work for him is he found out the sex of the baby during Elliot's sonogram, after he tried his best to confuse us he realised that he had power over us he had never had before. Basically Dr. Kelso is blackmailing both Elliot and I to do all his work otherwise he will tell us ok he will tell me the sex of the baby. It's the perfect crime and it's driving me crazy._

Dr. Kelso walks up to him.

**DR. KELSO:** Busy sport?

**J.D.:** Well now that you mention it…

**DR. KELSO:** Excellent, my dog Baxter needs a walk and I just cant be bothered to do it. He's outside waiting.

**J.D.:** But sir that's not even work related.

**DR. KELSO:** Oh I thought you would have figured this out by now your my bitch.

J.D. sighs and leaves the hospital leaving Dr. Kelso laughing. Elliot walks up, sees Dr. Kelso and immediately starts walking away again.

**DR. KELSO:** Don't think I haven't seen you sweetheart.

**ELLIOT:** Sorry sir but I'm a little busy.

**DR. KELSO:** Oh that's fine. I cant wait to see the look on your face in 8 months when you see you have a healthy baby…

**ELLIOT:** What is it sir?

**DR. KELSO:** My wife will be waking up just about now and I need you to keep her quiet and away from the cupboard.

Elliot looks at him funny.

**DR. KELSO:** Its where I keep her medication she will be looking for it for hours. (He starts laughing) So funny to watch her search the same place 4 times.

Elliot looks confused.

**DR. KELSO:** She was recently involved in an accident that has cost her her short term memory, tragic stuff but fun to play with.

**ELLIOT:** But sir.

**DR. KELSO:** You know I remember when I found the sex of my child.

**ELLIOT:** I'll be right on it.

Elliot leaves the hospital. Leaving Dr. Kelso with a massive smile on his face.

**DR. KELSO:** God I love blackmail.

Opening Credits

We start with J.D. looking very dirty and in pain.

**CARLA:** So Baxter a good dog?

**J.D.:** He dragged me to 2 blocks before finally letting go of my leg.

**CARLA:** Don't worry its not like it can get any worse.

Elliot comes walking through the door looking tired.

**ELLIOT:** It cant get any worse than this it truly cant.

**J.D.:** Are you sure this is all worth it?

Elliot punches J.D. knocking him down.

**J.D.:** I'll take that as a yes.

Dr. Kelso comes walking up.

**ELLIOT:** I can't take more of this please help me Carla.

**DR. KELSO:** Now Elliot I'm going to need you to look after this patient for me.

Dr. Kelso looks at Carla.

**DR. KELSO:** Don't you have work to do?

**CARLA:** Yes sir.

Carla leaves must to the dismay of Elliot. Dr. Cox walks up just as Elliot leaves with a new chart.

**DR. COX:** Newbie you're on the floor again.

He gets up.

**DR. COX:** Elliot deck you again?

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**DR. COX:** Well sure you deserved it.

**DR. KELSO:** Now your alive again Dr. Dorian. Ted has been driving me crazy all day. Find him and take him for a walk.

J.D. doesn't bother saying anything he just walks off.

**DR. COX:** Now say Bobbo why is it you just told him to do that and without even batting an eyelid or giving one annoying remark.

**DR. KELSO:** I know the sex of the baby and they don't want to know.

**DR. COX:** That's really evil I mean even for you.

**DR. KELSO:** Want in?

**DR. COX:** Wouldn't have it any other way.

We cut to J.D. and Turk at the lunchroom.

**TURK:** What happened to you? You look hell.

We see J.D. is even more banged up than he was.

**J.D.:** I don't how much more of this I can take, its one thing doing all his work for him but now he's making me walk Baxter.

**TURK:** He's just a dog.

**J.D.:** And Ted.

**TURK:** Ouch.

**J.D.:** If it wasn't for Elliot I would have given up ages ago.

**TURK:** Well that's it; all you have to do is keep the secret for 8 months. Once he tells you he has no power over you.

**J.D.:** I can't do that to Elliot. _Or can I?_

**TURK:** Well it's either that or be his bitch for the next 8 months. It's been a week since he found out and you can't even take that.

**J.D.:** Your right I've just got to keep this a secret from Elliot. I can do that.

**TURK:** Good luck my son.

Intermission

We start with J.D. walking down a corridor.

**J.D.:** _After giving it careful thought I've decided that I'm not going to let Dr. Kelso get to me. I've just got to be strong. If not for me then for Elliot._

J.D. walks up to Dr. Kelso who is looking at a chart.

**J.D.:** Dr. Kelso I just want you to know. I don't care what you throw at me its only 8 months and if this is what we have to do to keep from knowing the sex of the baby for sure then Elliot and I are more than willing to go through it all.

**DR. KELSO:** That's good to hear sport. Now Mr. Carver is ready for his sponge bath normally a nurse would do it but I thought it would be right up your street.

**J.D.:** Or alternatively you can just tell me the sex of the baby and give Elliot more of the work to do.

**DR. KELSO:** You should feel ashamed of yourself Dr. Dorian that's terrible. You will get the same amount of work as she does and you will be a man about it.

**J.D.:** Yeah Dr. Kelso.

J.D. quickly walks away.

**DR. KELSO:** Baby.

We go to J.D.

**J.D.:** _Ok that didn't work need a new plan, need a new plan. Damn my repetitive brain._

We cut to Elliot and Carla at the nurses' station.

**CARLA:** Dr. Kelso not got you doing anything at the moment.

**ELLIOT:** I've been hiding from him for an hour now.

**CARLA:** Why don't you just stand up to him?

**ELLIOT:** Because I know something J.D. hasn't figured out yet.

**CARLA:** What's that?

**ELLIOT:** In a couple of months as a doctor I'm going to be unfit to work with a big stomach and I'll be on maternity leave.

**CARLA:** Meaning you only have a couple of months while J.D. has 8 more months of this.

**ELLIOT:** Yep and if in that 8 months he does something that seriously pisses me off I'll do all I can to delay it.

**CARLA:** You two are perfect for each other.

We go to J.D. who is giving a sponge bath to an overweight man.

**J.D.:** _As I was giving Derek, yes we are on first name terms, one of the best sponge bath he has ever had the pleasure of attending. I decided enough was enough I wasn't going to put up with this any longer and if Elliot doesn't like it then I will deal with that as well._

We cut to Dr. Kelso talking to Elliot. J.D. walks up with a purpose.

**J.D:** That's it I've had enough. You can tell me the sex of the baby in fact you can shout and scream it at the top of your voice, I'm not washing another naked fat man, I'm not walking another deranged thing and I'm not walking another damn dog! But you know something even thought we all know you are sick and twisted I don't think your that evil in fact I think you have been bluffing and you would never tell us the sex of the baby because you know that would crush this poor girls heart. I just don't think you could live with yourself afterwards. What do you think to that buddy boy?

**DR. KELSO:** It's a boy. Have a nice day.

Dr. Kelso walks away leaving Elliot looking shocked at J.D.

End Credits


	6. My Brother The Uncle

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 6 My Brother The Uncle

We start with J.D. and Elliot in their apartment sitting on either side of the couch both with arms folded looking very cross.

**J.D.:** _Ok so it's been nearly a week since I accidentally forced Dr. Kelso into telling Elliot and myself the sex of the baby. It's going to be a boy. Unfortunately for me Elliot found out 8 months to soon for her liking and I'm paying for it. _For the last time I'm sorry. I thought he was bluffing.

**ELLIOT:** Dr. Kelso is a cold hearted man with no heart how could you think he was bluffing.

**J.D.:** Aren't you glad you don't have to do all the crappy tasks anymore?

**ELLIOT:** J.D. that's not the point, I don't know the next time I'm going to be pregnant and I really wanted the sex of the baby to be a nice surprise. Now I know, it's not going to be surprised.

Elliot gets up and just walks over to the bedroom and closes the door.

**J.D.:** _I don't know what to do any more, I don't know what to say, and it was only going to get worse._

The doorbell rings. J.D. gets up walks over to the door and opens it to see Dan standing there in a suit and a top hot.

**DAN:** Hey, little brother.

**J.D.:** Oh god. What are you doing here?

**DAN:** I always preferred hi. Can I come in?

Dan walks in leaving J.D. at the door.

**J.D.:** Yeah sure make yourself at home.

**DAN:** Cool digs you got here.

**J.D.:** I was living here last time I saw you. Just under a year ago.

**DAN:** I know I'm just saying you got a nice place here.

**J.D.:** Thanks.

**DAN:** So anything new?

**J.D.:** Well nothing's really changed at work. Turk and Carla are having a baby. Elliot and I are a couple.

Elliot comes out of the bedroom.

**ELLIOT:** And he got me pregnant and gave away the sex of the baby which I didn't want to know.

Elliot slams the door.

**J.D.:** Oh yeah Elliot is pregnant and apparently it's going to be a boy.

**DAN:** Awesome anything on T.V.

Dan gets the remote and turns on the T.V. like he doesn't even care.

**J.D.:** _I love how he cares._

Opening Credits

We start where we left off but with J.D. on the couch with Dan. J.D. looks at Dan closely.

**J.D.:** Do you always wear that?

**DAN:** No not always.

**J.D.:** So anything new with you?

**DAN:** Well I have just been enjoying life you know.

**J.D.:** Great. _I hate you. _

**DAN:** So the guy going to be a bastard?

**J.D.:** Excuse me?

**DAN:** Your baby. You and Elliot engaged, married what?

**J.D.:** No nothing like that.

**DAN:** Why not?

**J.D.:** What do you mean why not?

**DAN:** Just makes sense, your living together you are going to have a baby.

**J.D.:** _It was weird, before that moment I hadn't even thought about it that way._

**DAN:** So no plans?

**J.D.:** It's pretty tricky at the moment I feel if I was to ask her I might lose the benefit of my genitals, and I like my genitals.

**DAN:** What's wrong?

**J.D.:** Why do you care so much?

**DAN:** Because you're my baby brother.

Dan looks at J.D. all seriously but then starts laughing.

**DAN:** Yeah sorry I couldn't keep that up I'm just bored. But seriously you should think about marrying her.

**J.D.:** Yeah I will. _And the weird thing is for the rest of the night I couldn't get that thought out of my head. As I slept on the most uncomfortable couch ever created._

We cut to the next morning at Sacred Heart. Elliot and J.D. walk into the hospital together. Elliot walks off.

**J.D.:** See you later baby.

Elliot carries on walking without even acknowledging. J.D walks over to Carla and Turk who are at the Nurses' Station.

**TURK:** Still giving you a hard time?

**J.D.:** Gee what gave you that impression?

**TURK:** Was only asking.

**J.D.:** I'm sorry brown bear I just don't know what to do. My brother thinks…

**CARLA:** Your brother?

**J.D.:** Yeah he's back in town to visit his little brother.

**CARLA:** Dan?

**J.D.:** How many other brothers do I have? Sorry, sorry just a little stressed. Anyway he thinks that I should ask Elliot to marry me.

**CARLA:** Why not? It's not a bad idea.

**TURK:** You can't ask now!

**CARLA:** Why not?

**TURK:** Baby put you in Elliot's shoes. You have seen how much she is angry with him, if you were that angry with me and I asked you to marry me.

**CARLA:** I would rip your man bits fasted than you could say ouch.

**J.D.:** I don't know what i'm going to do it was bad enough with the Elliot thing now i've got marriage running around in my head.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dan appears behind J.D. still in the suit and top hat.

**DAN:** Well it's simple.

J.D. screams and looks behind him.

**DAN:** Hi.

**J.D.:** What are you doing here!

**DAN:** I'm a millionaire i've got nothing else to do. All you have to do is trick Elliot into forgiving you then trick her into marrying you.

**J.D.:** And how exactly do I do that?

**DAN:** The same way any man would do it, get her drunk.

J.D. walks off.

**DAN:** What? What did I say? He's probably got to get alcohol.

Intermission

We start with J.D. and Turk sitting in the lunch room.

**J.D.:** Do you think Dan is right?

**TURK:** No you haven't got alcohol.

**J.D.:** Not about that.

**TURK:** Marriage?

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**TURK:** I don't know.

**J.D.:** Not much help there.

**TURK:** Your asking me if you should marry somebody or not, I can't make that decision for you.

**J.D.:** Ok then.

We hear Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** So Ken is finally going to ask Barbie to marry him.

**J.D.:** _Oh my god he called me by a boy's name._

Dr. Cox comes and sits with them.

**DR. COX:** Do you realize what you're doing?!

**J.D.:** _This is the happiest day of my life._

**DR. COX:** Newbie!

**J.D.:** I'm sorry what?

**DR. COX:** The moment I married Jordan our life fell apart why ruin something special with marriage.

**TURK:** Carla and I have been married for a couple of years and we are still happy.

**J.D.:** You both have been a great help thank you.

J.D. walks off.

**TURK:** Did you purposely do that?

**DR. COX:** In my defense marriage ruined Jordan and I's relationship, and I was bored.

**TURK:** Right.

We cut to J.D. walking alone down a corridor.

**J.D.:** _Ok so Dan has planted this bug in my head. It's the classic devil and angel scenario._

Suddenly a devil and an angel appear on each shoulder both which is just J.D. dressed in each costume.

**ANGEL:** Marriage is the right thing to do; you don't want to bring a poor boy in the world without a loving mother and father.

**DEVIL:** You heard what Dr. Cox said marriage destroyed his relationship, screw the boy. Just remember one thing; Dr. Cox called you by a boy's name!

The figures both disappear.

**J.D.:** _Wait a minute that's not how they are supposed to work._

We see Elliot walking towards him.

**J.D.:** _Ok there's Elliot whatever you're going to do, you have to do it now._

Elliot is right in front of him now.

**J.D.:** Hey Elliot can I talk to you for a second.

**ELLIOT:** Not now I'm busy.

**J.D.:** Oh no your not.

J.D. grabs Elliot and takes her into the supply closet.

**ELLIOT:** J.D. what the hell?

**J.D.:** Listen I know you've been pissed off at me the past week but something Dan said last night has really stuck with me. I never realized how much I love you till you stopped talking to me. I want to spend every minute with you; I want our baby to grow up with two parents who love each other.

**ELLIOT:** J.D.

**J.D.:** Please let me finish. Elliot I love you so much. Will you marry me? Now I don't have the ring or anything but I will get it you as soon as possible I promise.

**ELLIOT:** J.D. just because we are having this baby doesn't mean we have to rush anything.

**J.D.:** But…

**ELLIOT:** Let me finish. I love you to J.D. but I'm not ready to get married yet. What with the baby coming it's going to be too much to handle all at once. Let's take it one step at a time.

Elliot gives him a kiss.

**ELLIOT:** See you later.

She leaves J.D. in the closet.

**J.D.:** _Well I didn't see that coming._

The door opens and Dr Kelso walks in noticing J.D.

**DR. KELSO:** Alone in the closet. Oh well better luck next time sport.

He grabs what he needs and leaves.

**J.D.:** _Life amazes me sometimes. Its weird how somebody can have the same closeness as a marriage without needing to be. _

We see Dr. Cox and Jordan generally being close on their couch.

**J.D.:** _How somebody can be ready to have a baby but not ready to be married. _

We go to Elliot rubbing her stomach.

**J.D.:** _In the end you just have to be happy you took a risk, and be thankful to the person who gave you the courage to take that risk. _

We cut to J.D. and Dan. Dan is about to leave and J.D. is at his door to say goodbye.

**J.D.:** Well thanks for stopping by, once again your presence has changed my life.

**DAN:** Anytime little brother.

**J.D.:** Hey in little over 7 months you're going to be an uncle.

**DAN:** Yep ill be the rich uncle who the child wishes he was his father.

**J.D.:** Always a kind word to say.

**DAN:** See you later.

Dan walks off.

**J.D.:** Hey can I have 1 million dollars?

**DAN:** NO!

**J.D.:** Never hurts to try.

End Credits


	7. My Weakness

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 7 My Weakness

We start with J.D. and Turk on Turk's sofa.

**J.D.:** _Elliot has gone away for the weekend to see her parents and tell them all about the pregnancy. Of course she asked me to come but I am 'ill'. So Carla went instead giving Turk and I the weekend all alone…not in that way though._

**TURK:** Another drink?

**J.D.:** Oh yes.

**TURK:** Let me guess Appletini?

**J.D.:** What else?

Turk gets up and walks to the fridge.

**TURK:** What is with the obsession with Appletini's?

**J.D.:** Why not?

**TURK:** Why don't you have a real drink?

**J.D.:** Like what exactly?

**TURK:** A lager.

**J.D.:** I think I'll pass.

**TURK:** Too late.

Turk jumps onto the couch and hands J.D. a can of lager.

**J.D.:** You do know I've had one of these before right?

**TURK:** Prove it.

J.D. slowly starts bringing the drink to his mouth before stopping.

**J.D.:** _Come on it's just a lager you can do this._

J.D. again brings the drink to his mouth and again stops.

**TURK:** You had your chance.

Turk grabs the drink and forces J.D. to drink it. When he stops we see J.D. with a look of shock of his face.

**TURK:** Well?

**J.D.:** Give me that.

J.D. takes the can and starts downing it.

**TURK:** I'll get you another one.

**J.D.:** _This is going to be an interesting weekend._

Opening Credits

J.D. and Turk are outside the nurses' station the following day.

**J.D.:** _Of course no fun weekend without the Mrs. Is complete with a nice day at the office._

Suddenly Dr. Cox comes bursting thought the doors.

**DR. COX:** What's happening sports fans? It's going to be a great day!

He walks off with a massive smile on his face.

**J.D.:** Well at least he's in a good mood.

**TURK:** I think I'd prefer this guy to be in a good mood.

J.D. looks confused before turning around to see Dr. Kelso behind him looking really angry and annoyed.

**J.D.:** Good morning sir.

**DR. KELSO:** Shut up. My wife Enid was suppose to go away this weekend so I had everything planned out but now she's changed her mind and wants to spend all the weekend with me. Now that means every single waking minute.

We hear a car horn from outside.

**DR. KELSO:** That's her now.

Dr. Kelso hands over about 10 charts to J.D.

**DR. KELSO:** Believe me when I say id rather be here than spend any more time with that woman!

We hear another car horn.

**DR. KELSO:** Coming dear! The only satisfaction I'm going to get this weekend is knowing your going to stuck here with all my patients.

Dr. Kelso leaves.

**TURK:** That's tough man. Turk out.

Turk leaves Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** You know that sucks you need any help?

J.D. looks at Dr. Cox stunned.

**J.D.:** _Did he just say that?_

**DR. COX:** Well you want some help or not?

**J.D.:** Yes!

Dr. Cox takes half the pile.

**DR. COX:** Come on then the quicker we get these done the quicker we can get out of here.

**J.D.:** _I don't know what Dr. Cox is up to but right now I don't care._

We cut to J.D. walking down a corridor.

**J.D.:** _Turns out that Dr. Cox and I managed to get the patients sorted pretty quickly, quicker than I thought._

J.D. walks over to Dr. Cox.

**J.D.:** So why the good mood and helping me?

**DR. COX:** I have the weekend to myself that's enough to anybody to be in a good mood.

**J.D.:** Turk and I are going out for a drink tonight you want to come.

DR. Cox thinks for a minute.

**DR. COX:** Yeah sure.

J.D. looks at him stunned again.

**J.D.:** Who are you and what have you done to the real Dr. Cox!

Dr. Cox laughs.

**DR. COX:** I'll see you later.

We cut to J.D., Turk and Dr. Cox all sitting at the bar with drinks in front of them. J.D. has a pint of lager.

**DR. COX:** Why no appletini?

**J.D.:** Turk has shown me the delights of a lager. It's my new weakness.

**TURK:** To weekends away from the wives and girlfriends!

They clink glasses.

We cut to J.D. lying in bed. It's the morning. J.D. looks very rough for wear.

**J.D.:** _Ow my head._

J.D. shuffles out of bed and into the main room. We see Turk sitting on the sofa looking equally as bad.

**J.D.:** How much did we have to drink?

**TURK:** Dude I have no idea. All I know is my head is banging.

**J.D.:** What time is it?

**TURK:** 11.

**J.D.:** Elliot and Carla get back in half an hour.

We hear an unknown voice.

**VOICE:** Who are Elliot and Carla?

Both J.D. and Turk look we see a girl wearing J.D.'s shirt standing behind him in the bedroom door.

**J.D.:** _Oh no._

Intermission

We pick up where we left off.

**TURK:** Ok number 1 who the hell is this? Number 2 what the hell are you thinking?

**J.D.:** Number 1 I have no idea and number 2 you and your damn lager.

**TURK:** Don't blame me or the lager.

**J.D.:** Who else am I going to blame for me waking up next to some unknown lady?

**LADY:** I do have a name.

**J.D.:** Yeah whatever. What am I going to do Turk?

**TURK:** I don't know i've never been silly enough to find myself in this situation.

**J.D.:** Thanks really helpful.

**LADY:** I'm just going to get changed and go.

The lady goes away unnoticed.

**TURK:** Ok so far only me you and the unknown lady knows what you need to do is figure out weather Dr. Cox knows or not.

**J.D.:** Good idea.

J.D. picks up the phone.

**TURK:** You have his number?

**J.D.:** Of course.

We cut to Dr. Cox. His phone is ringing he answers.

**DR. COX:** Yep.

**J.D.:** Hey Perry.

**DR. COX:** Oh god.

**J.D.:** I need to ask you something.

**DR. COX:** How did you get this number?

**J.D.:** You gave it me last night.

**DR. COX:** Really?

**J.D.:** _No. _Yes.

**DR. COX:** I hate being in a good mood.

**J.D.:** How much of last night do you remember?

**DR. COX:** Believe me alcohol or no alcohol I chose not to remember any of last night.

**J.D.:** Ok that's all I needed to know.

J.D. hangs up leaving Dr. Cox confused.

**DR. COX:** You're welcome.

We cut back to J.D.

**J.D.:** Ok so Dr. Cox doesn't know anything.

**TURK:** Then its simple find out if this lady actually knows Elliot if she doesn't your safe.

**J.D.:** Ok.

The lady comes out the bedroom.

**LADY:** Well I guess I better be going.

**J.D.:** Do you actually know who I am?

**LADY:** Not a clue.

**J.D.:** So you don't know who my girlfriend is?

**LADY:** Don't really care to be honest.

**J.D.:** That's great.

**LADY:** God I must have been really drunk to sleep with you last night.

**J.D.:** And vice versa.

The lady slaps J.D. before storming out the room.

**TURK:** Seriously how did you ever get that girl to agree to sleep with you?

**J.D.:** I have no idea. Listen Elliot can never find out about this.

**TURK:** Trust me my lips are sealed.

Just as Turk finishes that sentence both Elliot and Carla come through the door. Each lady goes to her man and they hug and greet each other.

**ELLIOT:** So how was your weekend?

J.D. and Turk look at each other.

**J.D. & TURK:** Oh you know the usual, never really happened here, nope just a quiet night in.

Elliot is confused.

**J.D.:** You ready to go home?

**ELLIOT:** Hell yes.

**J.D.:** See you later.

**TURK:** Later dog.

J.D. and Elliot exit the apartment. Carla comes from the bedroom holding a bra.

**CARLA:** Who the hell's is this.

**TURK:** Why do women always forget to take their damn bras!

Carla looks at Turk all angry.

To Be Continued…

End Credits


	8. My Frick

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 8 My Frick

We pick up where we left off with Carla holding a bra with Turk on the sofa looking worried.

**CARLA:** I'm not going to ask again who's is this?

**TURK:** That's the thing I don't know.

**CARLA:** That is a lame excuse.

**TURK:** Baby it's not an excuse I don't know her name J.D. is the one who slept with her.

Carla looks shocked.

**CARLA:** I don't believe it! How did J.D. get any to do that?

**TURK:** I know.

**CARLA:** But that's not the point.

**TURK:** Baby I know what your like and your going to want to tell everybody but if you do it could seriously ruin Elliot and you said it yourself this is the happiest you have seen Elliot in a long time.

There is a slight pause as Carla thinks.

**CARLA:** Frick.

We cut to Elliot and J.D. they are just entering their apartment.

**J.D.:** _Ok Elliot doesn't need to know about the unpleasantness of last night. I have to stop describing sex as unpleasant. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut._

Elliot goes to J.D. and gives him a massive kiss and a big hug.

**ELLIOT:** I missed you so much.

Elliot walks off smiling.

**J.D.:** _Oh god I am such an ass!_

Opening Credits

We open with J.D. and Turk in the café.

**J.D.:** _Its been 2 days since Elliot got back and I have been a nervous wreck ever since. I feel like I'm going to explode any minute any tell everybody everything!_

**TURK:** What you thinking?

**J.D.:** (Panicked) Thinking? Don't be silly I never think!

**TURK:** Yeah you showed that 2 days ago.

Turk holds his hand out. The Todd walks by high fives Turk and just carries on walking.

**THE TODD:** Walk by five!

**J.D.:** You told The Todd!

**TURK:** No he just finds any excuse to high five anybody.

**J.D.:** Either way that was a low blow Chris Turk.

**TURK:** Take it easy Elliot doesn't know anything. The only people who do know are you, me and the chick. Oh and Carla.

**J.D.:** Carla knows!

**TURK:** She found her bra in the bedroom.

**J.D.:** Why do women always leave their bras!

**TURK:** I know!

**J.D.:** So Carla knows.

**TURK:** Yep.

There is a pause.

**J.D.:** Frick.

We hear a beeper J.D. checks it.

**J.D.:** I got to go. Dr. Cox is 'punishing me'.

**TURK:** What for?

**J.D.:** Spending time with him outside of work.

**TURK:** Fair enough. Later Dog.

J.D. walks away and his seat is immediately filled by Carla.

**TURK:** Hey baby.

**CARLA:** This is driving me insane!

**TURK:** What?

**CARLA:** I got to tell somebody!

**TURK:** No baby you telling anybody is bad for everybody involved.

**CARLA:** Not about that you idiot.

**TURK:** Then what?

**CARLA:** Well at the weekend Elliot's parents drove her insane so one night we went out for a couple of drinks. Those drinks turned into a lot of drinks and Elliot might have done something that J.D. did her.

**TURK:** Are you telling me that Elliot cheated on J.D. the same night J.D. cheated on Elliot.

Carla nods her head. Turk looks at her stunned for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing.

**CARLA:** That's not funny.

Turk continues to laugh.

**CARLA:** Turk!

**TURK:** Can't…breathe.

Carla storms off leaving Turk still laughing his head off.

Intermission.

We start with J.D. scrubbing a toilet.

**J.D.:** _As I sat there scrubbing what I should know refer to as Dr. Cox's own private toilet and should guard with my life to make sure nobody else uses thousands of questions were running through my head. How did I get myself in this situation? How am I going to tell Elliot? Am I ever going to tell Elliot? How am I going to get the bowl smelling lemony fresh like Dr. Cox asked for?_

We see a shadow over J.D. he turns around and sees the Janitor standing over him.

**JANITOR:** What are you doing?

**J.D.:** What does it look like I'm doing?

**JANITOR:** Why are you cleaning my toilets?

**J.D.:** Excuse me?

**JANITOR:** Oh I get it you figure you'll start doing the Janitor work maybe drive me out of the building. I can see through you my friend!

**J.D.:** What?

**JANITOR:** Well seeing as though you're doing my work I feel I should be doing your work.

The Janitor holds up a white coat.

**JANITOR:** I always carry one around with me, you know for emergencies.

**J.D.:** It has my name on it.

**JANITOR: **Oh yeah so it does. Well see ya.

Janitor walks away. J.D. goes back to scrubbing the toilet.

**J.D.:** At least maybe now I know why he's always such a bastard.

We cut to Elliot talking to Carla at the nurse's station.

**ELLIOT:** What am I going to do! When I got home and I saw him standing there I almost cried. I feel so guilty and now whenever I see him I think should I be more affectionate than I normally am because if I don't get affectionate he might suspect something but if I am over affectionate he will suspect something till the point where I feel like my head is going to explode!

**CARLA:** Ok first breathe.

Elliot starts taking deep breaths.

**CARLA:** And second I wouldn't worry about it that much.

**ELLIOT:** How can I not?

**CARLA:** Take it from me and trust me the best thing you could do in this situation right now is tell J.D. what happened.

**ELLIOT:** What!?

**CARLA:** I can guarantee that he not be mad.

**ELLIOT:** How could he not be mad?

**CARLA:** Trust me just tell him. It will make you feel a lot better.

There is a brief pause. When Elliot realises Carla is right…

**ELLIOT:** Frick.

We cut to J.D. sitting on his couch. Elliot walks in the door they both look at each other with an obviously fake smile.

**J.D.:** Hey.

**ELLIOT:** Hi. How was your day?

**J.D.:** I spent the day scrubbing a toilet for Dr. Cox then fighting the Janitor for patients.

**ELLIOT:** So the usual then?

**J.D.:** Pretty much.

**ELLIOT:** I need to tell you something.

**J.D.:** I need to tell you something.

**ELLIOT:** Me first.

**J.D.:** Ok.

**ELLIOT:** There is no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to come out with it. The weekend away with Carla I…I cheated on you.

J.D. looks at Elliot in shock while Elliot waits for an angry response.

**J.D.:** _I don't know why I wasn't mad. Maybe it was because I loved her to much or maybe it was because I had exactly the same thing here. _Ok then.

Elliot looks at J.D. confused.

**ELLIOT:** What? Is that it?

**J.D.:** What do you mean?

**ELLIOT:** I was expecting you to be shocked and crying.

**J.D.:** Truth is I did exactly the same thing.

**ELLIOT:** You cheated on me?

**J.D.:** Yeah.

Elliot laughs.

**ELLIOT:** Oh my god that's so ironic.

**J.D.:** I know.

**ELLIOT:** So you're not mad?

**J.D.:** Would be a hypocrite if I was. Let's just call it even and leave it at that.

Elliot looks happy.

**ELLIOT:** Really?

**J.D.:** Yeah I mean it was just two drunken mistakes.

Elliot's smile disappears.

**ELLIOT:** Erm… actually…I wasn't drunk.

J.D. looks shocked and quite hurt.

**J.D.:** Oh. _Frick._

End Credits

Just a quick thank you to everybody who reads this and enjoys it and a big thanks to everybody who has reviewed. I write these for you people! Please keep enjoying.


	9. My Life Sucks

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 9 My Life Sucks

We start with J.D. in his and Elliot's apartment. He is sitting alone on the couch doing nothing.

**J.D.:** _Its been two weeks since I found out that Elliot knowing cheated on me with a random stranger. I think I've dealt with it quite well._

Elliot comes in the room. J.D. doesn't flinch.

**ELLIOT:** Hey J.D.

**J.D.:** Go to hell whore!

Elliot just walks into the bedroom and closes the door.

**J.D.:** _See dealing with it brilliantly. Of course ive received some brilliant advice from my close friends._

We keep cutting to whoever is speaking. We can just see the face as if we were J.D. they are looking at the camera.

**TURK:** Just dump her!

**CARLA:** Just get over it!

**DR. KELSO:** I don't care about you.

**JANITOR:** I can understand why she did it.

**TED:** Which one is Elliot?

**DR. COX:** Come on Ginger if I had a quarter for every bloke Jordan slept with well lets just say I wouldn't need to work in this dump.

We cut back to J.D. on the couch.

**J.D.:** _Yep some brilliant advice._

We hear the bedroom door open and before we can even see Elliot…

**J.D.:** Whore!

The door quickly closes again.

Opening Credits

We start with Elliot at the Nurses station with her head down on the desk and Carla behind it.

**ELLIOT:** What am I going to do?

**CARLA:** I don't know.

**ELLIOT:** Why did I sleep with that man?

**CARLA:** I don't know.

**ELLIOT:** How can I make him forgive me?

**CARLA:** I don't know.

**ELLIOT:** Your not being much help.

**CARLA:** Well I've never been in this situation before.

**ELLIOT:** Well trust me it isn't great.

We see J.D. and Turk walking by.

**ELLIOT:** Hey J.D.

**J.D.:** Whore!

J.D. carries on walking we stay with him and Turk.

**TURK:** That a new nickname because I don't think she likes it all that much.

**J.D.:** Oh Chocolate Bear I don't know what I'm going to do.

**TURK:** Well you can start by either forgiving her or breaking up with her.

**J.D.:** Would you forgive Carla?

**TURK:** Dude there aren't no way Carla would even think about it while getting this fine fine booty.

J.D. just looks at him.

**TURK:** Sorry. Besides you cheated to I think your being a bit hard on her.

**J.D.:** I was drunk and so was she.

**TURK:** How do you know the man who she slept with was drunk?

**J.D.:** It doesn't make a difference when she wasn't.

**TURK:** Then dump her.

**J.D.:** It isn't that simple.

We see Dr. Cox pop up behind them.

**DR. COX:** Because your not going to find another woman who actually swings that way and likes you?

**J.D.:** How long have you been listening?

**DR. COX:** I'm everywhere Newbie.

**J.D.:** Look I haven't got the time or the patience to deal with any or your crap right now so just leave me the hell alone.

J.D. storms off leaving Dr. Cox and Turk shocked.

**DR. COX:** He reminds me of a young me.

**TURK:** Just tell him that am sure that would cheer him up.

**DR. COX:** I didn't say anything and if you tell anybody otherwise I will hunt you down a kill you.

**TURK:** Fair enough.

We cut to J.D. walking down the corridor on his own.

**J.D.:** _Why cant everything just be perfect in my life just for once!_

Elliot comes and walks next to him but doesn't say anything.

**J.D.:** _Hasn't she got all the hints that I don't want to speak to her._ What do you want?

**ELLIOT:** I want to talk.

**J.D.:** About what?

**ELLIOT:** What do you think?

**J.D.:** Trees?

**ELLIOT:** You cant keep running or calling me names we need to talk about this sooner or later.

**J.D.:** Later is good.

J.D. goes into the elevator and closes the doors leaving Elliot on her own.

**ELLIOT:** Frick.

Intermission

We start with J.D. on his own in the café.

**J.D.:** _As I sat here alone eating my very dodgy soup I thought about how Elliot was right. I would have to face the facts sooner or later and talk to her about it, no matter the outcome. _

Carla sits down.

**CARLA:** Hey.

**J.D.:** Hi.

**CARLA:** How are you?

**J.D.:** Ive been better.

**CARLA:** I no your probably sick of hearing this but you need to talk to Elliot.

**J.D.:** Yeah I know.

**CARLA:** And I mean soon.

**J.D.:** Yeah I know.

**CARLA:** You have any idea what your going to do?

**J.D.:** Nope.

**CARLA:** Great talk.

Carla's pager beeps. She checks it.

**CARLA:** I'm sorry Bambi I've got to go. If you ever need anybody to talk to I'm here for you ok?

**J.D.:** Ok.

Carla gets up and her seat is immediately replaced by Dr. Cox.

**J.D.:** Great you come here to gloat? To give me some great advice? If you haven't got anything decent to say just please leave.

**DR. COX:** Shut up a minute. Listen you know I'm not the greatest giver of advice and normally I'd want to stay completely clear of this kind of thing but I feel I have to give you my two cents.

**J.D.:** What?

**DR. COX:** Get over yourself.

**J.D.:** Excuse me.

**DR. COX:** Since when have you been perfect? Yeah sure she knowing cheated on you but from what I can guess and from what ive seen you love her and as painful as it is to say this to you your perfect for each other.

**J.D.:** Really?

**DR. COX:** Yeah your both as bad as each other.

**J.D.:** Thanks that means a lot to me.

**DR. COX:** The bottom line is this talk things out with her. You'll feel a lot better for it I can assure you.

**J.D.:** Thanks.

**DR. COX:** Don't thank me newbie. Thank her.

Dr. Cox points behind J.D. who turns around to see Elliot standing over the room looking over anxiously. J.D. gets up and walks over to her.

**J.D.:** Since when do you have the power over Dr. Cox?

**ELLIOT:** I don't.

**J.D.:** Then how did you get him to talk to me.

**ELLIOT:** I didn't. Can we just go home and talk about this please.

**J.D.:** Come on.

We see Dr. Cox watching them leave. We cut to J.D. and Elliot on the sofa in their apartment. There are several images with them in different position always talking.

**J.D.:** _We spent the next 3 hours talking. Elliot claimed that she was a little drunk but not enough to cloud her judgement. It was immediately afterwards that she realised that she loved me very much. We talked about splitting up and quickly dismissed it as an option. That left only one thing._

**ELLIOT:** Can you forgive me?

**J.D.:** It hurt real bad.

**ELLIOT:** I know it must have.

**J.D.:** In time I know I'll forgive you.

**ELLIOT:** Then give us all the time in the world.

**J.D.:** What?

**ELLIOT:** Remember when you popped the question and I told you I wanted to take it one step at a time?

**J.D.:**Yeah.

**ELLIOT:** Ask me again.

**J.D.:** What?

**ELLIOT:** Ask me again.

J.D. gets down on one knee.

**J.D.:** I don't have the ring on me.

**ELLIOT:** It doesn't matter.

**J.D.:** Elliot Reed will you marry me?

**ELLIOT:** Yes I will.

J.D. gets up and kisses Elliot.

**J.D.:** _Its amazing how life can change so very quickly. When I woke up this morning I was seriously thinking about moving out and know I'm engaged. Even the most horrible act can still end with great things. Weather it's finally getting the positive answer you were looking for. Or doing a great thing for a great cause._

We cut to Jordan and Dr. Cox in bed.

**JORDAN:** So a little birdie told me you had a heart to heart talk with J.D. today. What's happening with them?

**DR. COX:** Their getting married.

**JORDAN**: Why ruin life?

**DR. COX:** I have no idea.

**J.D.:** _In the end you just got to take the rough with the smooth because you never know what's round the corner. _

We cut to J.D. and Elliot lying in bed.

**ELLIOT:** I cant wait to be Mrs. J.D.

**J.D.:** Me either.

End Credits


	10. My Best Man

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 10 My Best Man

We start with J.D. in a random patients rooms writing on a chart while the patient is asleep.

**J.D.:** _A lot has been on my mind recently. Which will come__ first the baby or the marriage? What am I going to wear for the occasion? Is Dr. Cox actually going to come? __Which came first the chicken or the egg.__ But most importantly how is Turk going to react when I give him the news he's been waiting for his whole life._

Turk comes in.

**TURK:** Somebody order a surgical consult?

**J.D.:** He's asleep.

**TURK:** Cool, want to go play some ball.

**J.D.:** Awesome. I am so going to allyoop you.

**TURK:** And you wonder why you never get picked first.

**J.D.:** Today I will prove everybody wrong.

We cut to J.D., Turk, The Todd and Laverne playing basketball.

**J.D.:** _After I kick some ass on the court I am going to give Turk the big news._

We see J.D. trying to dribble the ball past Laverne only to run straight into her. The ball bounces to Turk who shoots and scores.

**TURK:** And that is game.

**LAVERNE:** What are you doing Q Tip I'm on you side!

**TURK:** Unlucky Nurse Roberts.

She starts walking off talking to herself.

**LAVERNE:** Get stuck with some silly white man who cant jump every time.

**TURK:** Dude I thought you were going to prove everybody wrong.

**J.D.:** There's always next time.

**TURK:** Not if Laverne gets you in a room alone.

**J.D.:** _Ok here it goes._ I need to talk to you about something choco bear.

The Todd walks by.

**THE TODD:** Good game T Dog.

He hi fives him then walks into the hospital.

**TURK:** What's up?

**J.D.:** I've been waiting to see your reaction to this since college. Will you be my best man?

**TURK:** Yeah sure.

Turk walks away bouncing his basketball leaving J.D. staring at him leaving.

**J.D.:** _Well I thought he would have been a little bit more excited._

Opening Credits.

We start with J.D., Carla and Elliot at the lunch table.

**J.D.:** Hey where's Turk?

**CARLA:** He's still stuck in surgery.

**J.D.:** Oh ok.

**ELLIOT:** Enough about Turk let's talk about my big day.

**J.D.:** I asked Turk if he wanted to be my best man and he didn't show any excitement whatsoever.

**CARLA:** Are you sure you weren't married to Turk.

We cut to J.D. and Turk on the sofa.

**J.D.:** What do you want to do?

**TURK:** We could have sex.

**J.D.:** Yeah sure after the sports though.

**TURK:** Of course.

We go back to the café.

**J.D.:** I'd have to start liking sports.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** Oh nothing.

**CARLA:** He's probably just bursting with excitement inside.

**J.D.:** You think.

Carla shrugs.

**J.D.:** You picked your bridesmaids yet Elliot?

**ELLIOT:** Please I picked them like 5 years ago.

**J.D.:** That's before you and I even met.

**ELLIOT:** What's your point?

**J.D.:** Did you even have a boyfriend at that time?

**ELLIOT:** As you can clearly see…

Elliot gets a massive book from under the table and opens it to a page marked finish. There is a picture of a husband and wife with Elliot's head on the bride and a ? over the head of the groom.

**ELLIOT:** …everything was sorted out.

**J.D.:** _Oh my god I'm marrying a freak. _That's great dear.

**ELLIOT:** Now if you'll excuse me Carla and I have some work to do.

Elliot and Carla get up and leave. Dr. Cox walks by.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** Dammit and here I was thinking it was working.

**J.D.:** What was working?

**DR. COX:** My powers of invisibility.

**J.D.:** I need your help.

**DR. COX:** There isn't a day, nay an hour where I wish I don't have to here that one little sentence.

**J.D.:** What would you have done if I asked you to be my best man?

Dr. Cox throws his tray over his shoulder then punches J.D. in the face. We cut back to Dr. Cox standing over J.D. like before.

**DR. COX:** I don't know.

**J.D.:** I asked Turk.

**DR. COX:** Oh thank god.

**J.D.:** Yeah anyway I asked Turk and he didn't seem that bothered.

**DR. COX:** Wait a minute I'm confused here.

**J.D.:** What?

**DR. COX:** Isnt Turk the one your marrying.

**J.D.:** Thanks great help.

**DR. COX:** Always try my best.

**J.D.:** Are you at least coming to the wedding.

**DR. COX:** When is it?

**J.D.:** I don't know whenever Elliot decides it is.

**DR. COX:** Open bar?

**J.D.:** Probably.

**DR. COX:** Am there.

**J.D.:** _I new he liked me._

Intermission.

We start with J.D. walking down a corridor.

**J.D.** _Im__ so annoyed at Turk I don't think I could have asked absolutely anybody._

We cut to whoever is talking.

**DR. KELSO:** I'm hungry so get out of my face before I eat you.

**TED:** Sure I'll be your best man I'm just glad you and erm… I want to say Kylie.

**J.D.:** Elliot?

**TED:** Who?

**DR. COX:** Although the term best man is perfect for me I am nor will I ever be yours!

**JANITOR:** Not only will I be the best man I will also be the priest for you.

J.D. runs off.

**DOUG:** Will I have to make a speech?

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**DOUG:** Then I'm in I'm an excellent public speaker. Now I'm off to a M n M conference.

**J.D.:** Doug that was this morning.

**DOUG:** Oh god.

Doug runs off.

**J.D.:** _Ok maybe __theirs__ only Turk but that doesn't mean he doesn't have to be excited about it._

We cut to J.D. sitting alone in the café with a cup of coffee. Turk sits down with him.

**TURK:** Man what a day its been none stop surgery after surgery after surgery.

**J.D.:** Kill anybody?

**TURK:** Not today my friend not today.

**J.D.:** _Tell him how you feel. _Why do you hurt me so much?

**TURK:** Excuse me?

**J.D.:** This morning I asked you if you wanted to be my best man and you didn't even bat an eyelid.

**TURK:** I said yes.

**J.D.:** That's not enough.

**TURK:** What did you want cartwheels with that?

**J.D.:** I thought you would be more happy to be my best man.

**TURK:** Dude I can barely contain my excitement.

**J.D.:** Your doing a fantastic job.

**TURK:** The reason I haven't made a massive deal of it is because I knew I was going to your best man.

**J.D.:** How?

**TURK:** Who else was it going to be? Dr. Kelso, Ted, Janitor, Doug?

**J.D.:** That's not the point.

**TURK:** Alright I tell you what to show you how much I am happy…

Turk gets up and walks off the screen.

**J.D.:** Where you going?

We see Turk do a cartwheel past J.D.

**TURK:** I'm going to be your best man!

He sits back down.

**TURK:** Better.

**J.D.:** Yes.

They both laugh and clink coffee cups. We cut to Elliot and Carla who are at the nurses station.

**ELLIO****T:** Are you happy your going to be my maid of honour?

**CARLA:** I'm delighted now we have a lot of work to do between now and when your getting married. Speaking of which when is the big date?

**ELLIOT:** I don't know.

**CARLA:** You need to tell J.D. other your going to be engaged for years.

**ELLIOT:** Oh I will.

There is a brief silence.

**ELLIOT:** So does Turk actually care about being the best man.

**CARLA:** Oh please he will be running around the apartment tonight chanting the fact.

Elliot and Carla laugh. J.D. comes up with Turk.

**J.D.:** Whats so funny?

**CARLA:** Nothing bambi.

**ELLIOT:** You ready?

**J.D.:** Yeah lets role.

Elliot and J.D. walk off hand in hand. We wait until J.D. and Elliot have left.

**TURK:** I'M THE BEST MAN!

**CARLA:** Yeah you are baby.

**TURK:** (Chants) I get to be best man. I get to be best man.

**CARLA:** Somebody is going to sleep tonight.

We cut to Elliot and J.D. walking home.

**J.D.:** _So maybe Turk isn't as excited about being my best man as much as I would have liked him to but I __cant__ obsess about silly things like that. I have a wedding to plan. _

**ELLIOT:** Oh by the way my parents are coming over next month.

**J.D.:** Ok.

**ELLIOT:** You need to ask my dad for my hand in marriage.

**J.D.:** _ARGH! _(He smiles) No problem. _Ok I have a lot more to worry about than planning a wedding._

End Credits


	11. My Nights Work

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 11 My Nights Work

We start with J.D. walking down the corridor looking happy.

**J.D.:** _Its been a long day but finally I'm finished nothing left to do now but sit down put my feet up and snuggle up with a…_

**DR. COX:** Newbie.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox I'm just about to leave.

**DR. COX:** Oh no your not.

**J.D.:** _Keep it together J.D. __don't__ get angry. _ Why's that?

**DR. COX:** Because Dr. Mickhead has just gone home ill and you have been chosen to cover his shift.

**J.D.:** What? How was that decided?

We cut to Dr. Kelso walking to Dr. Cox with a load of charts.

**DR. KELSO:** Mickhead is about 2 minutes away from moving to the light give these to Dorian.

**DR. COX:** Not a problem Bobbo.

We go back J.D. and Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** So you see you're here all night while I get to go home and watch the game.

Dr. Cox gives J.D. the charts.

**DR. COX:** Have a good one.

Dr. Cox starts to walk off.

**J.D.:** That's it I've had enough.

Dr. Cox turns around.

**J.D.:** For 4 and a half years ive taken crap after crap after crap from both you and Dr. Kelso. I never get what I want and I've had enough of it!

**DR. COX:** Wow Gina I'd be lying if I say I was expecting that but bravo. Feel better?

**J.D.:** Yes.

**DR. COX:** I tell you what there newbie. I'm off, Dr. Kelso has already left how about we put you in charge for the night.

**J.D.:** What?

**DR. COX:** Yeah if you don't want to do any work don't bother its your call tonight. But let me tell you this, at the moment there are 29 people still alive on this floor and I damn well expect 29 people to still be alive when I get in tomorrow morning.

Dr. Cox smiles at J.D.

**DR. COX:** Good luck your going to need it.

Dr. Cox walks off.

**J.D.:** _Me and my big mouth._

Opening credits.

J.D. is at the nurses station with Laverne behind it.

**J.D.:** _So your in control for a night so what this is a great opportunity for me._

**LAVERNE:** Head's up Q-Tip.

Laverne throws a chart to J.D. who barely catches it.

**J.D.:** What's this?

**LAVERNE:** You're the doctor.

J.D. walks into a random patients room with the chart. He looks at the chart then down at the patient who is asleep.

**J.D.:** _You can do this J.D. just __relax__. Tonight you're the man._

The patient starts to wake up.

**J.D.:** _Oh dear __god please stay__ awake._

The patient sees J.D.

**PATIENT:** Hey.

**J.D.:** Morning sleepyhead.

**PATIENT:** What time is it?

**J.D.:** 1:10am.

**PATIENT:** Late then.

**J.D.:** _I have no idea what the hell is up with this __guy._

**PATIENT:** So what's up with me Doctor?

**J.D.:** _What can you read my mind! _At the moment we have no idea. All the test came back negative. How are you feeling?

**PATIENT:** At the moment pretty good.

**J.D.:** That's good. We are going to run a few more tests and get back to you.

**PATIENT:** Thank you doctor.

J.D. leaves the room and goes to the nurses station.

**LAVERNE:** Anything?

**J.D.:** All came back negative.

**LAVERNE:** Yeah Dr. Cox left you that one on purpose.

**J.D.:** I should have known.

J.D. looks around and there is nobody there.

**J.D.:** Why does it seem we are the only two people in the hospital?

J.D. turns around and sees Laverne is gone, he turns back around and sees a tumbleweed go past. We cut to Elliot in bed the phone starts to ring. She wakes up and answers it.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** I need help.

**ELLIOT:** Whats wrong?

**J.D.:** I'm on my own.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** I'm the only person who knows what they are doing here in the hospital.

**ELLIOT:** What do you want me to do?

**J.D.:** Come in and help me.

**ELLIOT:** Its my night off, see you tomorrow.

Elliot hangs up.

**J.D.:** Hello? Hello?

We cut to Turk and Carla in bed. The phone starts to ring. Carla reaches her arm out and answers the phone.

**CARLA:** Bambi no.

Carla hangs up.

**J.D.:** How did she know!

J.D. looks around and sees The Todd walking towards to him.

**J.D.:** _Well at least I'm not entirely alone. _

**THE TODD:** Hey J.D. what's that?

The Todd points to his chest, J.D. looks and The Todd hits his nose. The Todd laughs and walks off.

**J.D.:**_ I might as well be on my own._

Intermission

J.D. is still on his own in front of the nurses station.

**J.D.:** _Of course the reality is…_

Loads of people fade in including Laverne who is behind him.

**J.D.:** _I just felt…_

Suddenly the people disappear.

**J.D.:** _…alone. __All the pressure of the night on me with nobody else to help._

J.D. wonders into a patients room it's the same patient as before.

**J.D.:** What is wrong with you?

J.D. the patient's monitor starts to spike. J.D. looks at him.

**J.D.:** Laverne get the crash cart!

Laverne comes running in with a crash cart following by 3 other interns.

**J.D.:** You need to clear his airway.

One of the interns put the chest tube in and starts pressing the bag. Another intern injects the patient will something.

**LAVERNE:** What's that?

**J.D.:** Just a little something to help.

The third intern starts pushing on his chest.

**J.D.:** Alright clear.

Everybody steps back and J.D. hits him with the pads. Laverne checks.

**LAVERNE:** No pulse.

**J.D.:** Alright charge and clear.

Everybody steps back and he hits him again. We see from the vitals he is good.

**LAVERNE:** Pulse good. Pressure 80/120.

**J.D.:** Good work everybody.

Everybody bar J.D. exits the room.

**J.D.:** _It was at that moment I knew I wasn't alone. _

We show the nurses station as time starts to fly. We cut to the doors of Sacred Heart in the morning. Dr. Cox walks in the door and sees a tired looking J.D. talking to an equally tired Laverne.

**DR. COX:** Morning newbie.

**J.D.:** Is it morning already.

**DR. COX:** So how did we do on our own calling the shots?

**J.D.:** I wasn't alone.

Dr. Cox looks at the board.

**DR. COX:** Wow 29 patients still alive, not bad at all.

**J.D.:** Thanks.

**DR. COX:** Now get home before you kill somebody.

Laverne and J.D. look at him evilly.

**DR. COX:** It was just a matter of time surly.

J.D. Is about to leave.

**DR. COX:** No in all seriousness. Its scary that first night isn't it.

J.D. nods.

**DR. COX:** Feel alone? Feel like your going to screw up any moment.

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**DR. COX:** Happens to all of us but its that feeling which keeps us going and its that feeling that has made me the doctor I am now.

**J.D.:** See you later Laverne.

**LAVERNE:** Bye.

J.D. leaves with Dr. Cox looking at him with a smile on his face.

**DR. COX:** He really do good?

**LAVERNE:** He equaled you when you had to do it.

**DR. COX:** He sure did.

We go to J.D. walking down the ramp just as Elliot, Carla and Turk are walking up.

**ELLIOT:** Hey how was your night?

**J.D.:** Long, hard but rewarding.

**TURK:** Dude that's a bit gay.

**J.D.:** I'm to tired to care.

**ELLIOT:** Have a good sleep baby.

Elliot and J.D. kiss as they go into the hospital. We hear Dr. Cox's loud voice.

**DR. COX:** Barbie Blacky and Carla how nice of you to join us here.

**J.D.:** _It's__ night like that which makes me glad I made the effort to become a doctor. And __its__ going to be days off like this which make me wish I was rich like my brother. __Just another day at Sacred Heart._

End Credits


	12. My Proposal

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 12 My Proposal

J.D. is lying in bed with Elliot asleep next to him.

**J.D.:** _Its been 1 month since I proposed to Elliot after she cheated on me without being drunk. Probably not the best story to tell the grandson. __Its__ also been 6 months since I accidentally got Elliot pregnant which lead to me proposing in the first place. __Again probably not the best story.__ But they aren't the reason I'm lying awake at…_

J.D. looks at the clock and sees that its 3:21am.

**J.D.:** _Wow 3:21 that's pretty damn late or early whichever way you look at it. No the reason why I'm lying awake at 3:22 now is because my future mum and dad are coming over. Not to stay heaven forbid they be seen in a place like this but they are dropping. Elliot wants me to ask her dad for Elliot's hand in marriage.__ I am not looking forward to it whatsoever. Hey I wonder if…_

J.D. moves over to Elliot and starts kissing her neck.

**ELLIOT:** No.

**J.D.:** Ok.

Opening Credits

We start with Turk, Elliot, Carla and J.D. eating lunch in the café.

**ELLIOT:** Oh my parents are coming down tomorrow for the day.

**J.D.:** Here?

**ELLIOT:** Yeah .

**J.D.:** Super.

Elliot's pager goes off.

**ELLIOT:** Shoot, ive got to go.

Elliot runs off.

**J.D.:** Help me!

**CARLA:** What's wrong bambi?

**J.D.:** Her parents hate me.

**CARLA:** Her parents don't even know you exist.

**J.D.:** Exactly.

**TURK:** I don't see the problem so you put up with them for a day and then they go simple as.

**J.D.:** Elliot wants me to get her dads permission to marry her.

**TURK:** Oh. Well he's got to like you being the boyfriend an all.

Carla spits out her coffee.

**J.D.:** What?

**CARLA:** Oh nothing.

**J.D.:** What do you know?

**CARLA:** More than her parents.

**J.D.:** What?

**CARLA:** They don't even know your dating.

Turk starts laughing.

**J.D.:** That's not funny.

Carla starts laughing to.

**CARLA:** It is a little funny.

**J.D.:** So the fact of the matter is I've got to ask Elliots dad permission to marry her daughter and they don't even know I'm going out with Elliot in the first place?

**CARLA:** Yeah.

**TURK:** What's Elliot's dad's name?

J.D. thinks for a minute.

**J.D.:** This is bad guys this is very bad.

**TURK:** Good luck.

Turk gets up and leaves.

**J.D.:** Do you know their names?

**CARLA:** Yeah.

**J.D.:** Will you tell me?

**CARLA:** Only if you agree to stop calling us at night when you need advice.

**J.D.:** Never!

**CARLA:** Good luck.

Carla gets up J.D. hits his head on the table.

**J.D.:** _I'm going to be fine I've got a day to first find out their names and figure out just exactly what I'm going to say._

We cut to J.D. and Elliot sitting on the sofa watching television.

**J.D.:** _Ok this is when you get the names. _So Elliot when exactly are Mr and Mrs Reid coming tomorrow?

**ELLIOT:** Mr and Mrs Reid?

**J.D.:** I was being polite.

**ELLIOT:** Well when they get here tomorrow just call them by their first names.

**J.D.:** _Damn it. Ok at least get some idea of what to say tomorrow. _So Elliot. How do you think your dad will react to me asking him?

**ELLIOT:** I don't know its never happened before.

**J.D.:** Oh come on!

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** Nothing. _I could be in trouble._

Intermission

We start with J.D. lying in bed eyes wide open with Elliot sleeping next to him.

**J.D.:** _Tomorrow my future parents in law are coming to the hospital and I'm expected to ask Elliot's dad for her hand in marriage. I don't even know his first name._

The phone rings next to J.D. he picks it up and answers it.

**J.D.:** Hello.

We hear Simon Reid's voice. (Elliots dad)

**SIMON:** Elliot?

J.D. puts his hand over the phone.

**J.D.:** Oh god.

**ELLIOT:** Who is it?

**J.D.:** Its your dad.

**ELLIOT:** Oh god.

Elliot sits up and takes the phone.

**ELLIOT:** Hey daddy.

**SIMON:** What have I told you no one night stands when you have work the next day.

**ELLIOT:** I no sorry daddy.

**SIMON:** I just wanted to call you to remind you that we are coming down tomorrow.

**ELLIOT:** Its 3 in the morning.

**SIMON:** Not here it isn't.

**ELLIOT:** Ok well I hadn't forgotten and I'll see you tomorrow.

**SIMON:** Ok bye pumpkin.

Simon hangs up. Elliot throws the phone at J.D.

**J.D.:** Ouch!

**ELLIOT:** Why did you answer the phone?

**J.D.:** Because it was ringing. Its what your supposed to do.

**ELLIOT:** Great now my dad thinks you're a one night stand.

**J.D.:** Why exactly do you want me to ask your father for your hand in marriage?

**ELLIOT:** Because that's what supposed to happened.

**J.D.:** According to who?

**ELLIOT:** Ive dreamt about getting married since I was a little girl and now my knight in shining armor has come I want everything to be perfect.

**J.D.:** Ok baby.

J.D. and Elliot kiss.

**J.D.:** I'll ask him.

Elliot starts to fall asleep on J.D.

**J.D.:** _Crap._

We cut to Dr. Cox and Carla outside the nurses station.

**DR. COX:** I don't care I just wish that it didn't have to happen.

J.D. comes up.

**J.D.:** What?

**DR. COX:** Me having to talk to you.

Dr. Cox leaves.

**J.D.:** He saw me coming didn't he?

**CARLA:** He always does. You know what your going to say?

**J.D.:** Not a clue.

**CARLA:** They are going to be here soon you know.

**J.D.:** Really because I had no idea!

J.D. walks off.

**CARLA:** No need for that.

Carla runs after him.

**CARLA:** Bambi wait.

**J.D.:** What?

**CARLA:** Just speak from your heart.

**J.D.:** What do you mean?

**CARLA:** You love Elliot right?

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**CARLA:** Then tell Dr. Reid exactly that. Your going to take good care of her and your baby right?

**J.D.:** Of course.

**CARLA:** Then tell him that.

J.D. thinks for a minute.

**J.D.:** Nah that will never work.

J.D. walks off.

**CARLA:** I thought it was nice.

We cut to Dr. Cox eating his lunch when J.D. and Carla sit down simultaneously.

**DR. COX:** And there I was enjoying my lunch.

**J.D.:** I didn't even say anything yet.

**DR. COX:** You don't need to.

**J.D.:** I need your advice Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** And there it is.

**J.D.:** I don't know what to say to Mr. Reid.

**DR. COX:** So?

**J.D.:** Elliot wants me to ask him for her hand in marriage.

**DR. COX:** So?

**J.D.:** If I don't do it then Elliot isn't going to be very happy with me.

**DR. COX:** I'm just failing to see the point here.

**J.D.:** Why don't you ever help me?

**DR. COX:** If I help you here will you promise to leave me alone forever?

**J.D.:** No.

**DR. COX:** Will you at least leave this table.

**J.D.:** Yes.

**DR. COX:** Just speak from your heart and tell him that you love her and you would do anything for her and the baby she's carrying. That will be more than enough.

**J.D.:** Thanks Dr. Cox.

J.D. gets up leaving a shocked Carla.

**CARLA:** I told him exactly the same thing.

**DR. COX:** Sure you did.

We cut to Elliot talking to her parents.

**J.D.:** Hey.

**ELLIOT:** Mum, dad this is J.D.

J.D. shakes the hand of both of them.

**ELLIOT:** He's my boyfriend.

**LILY:** You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend.

**ELLIOT:** Actually I didn't tell you a lot of things. For example.

Elliot points to his stomach which is getting big.

**LILY:** Your fat.

**ELLIOT:** I'm pregnant.

**LILY:** Oh thank god I thought you were just fat.

**SIMON:** Well who's the father?

J.D. coughs.

**SIMON:** Him? Really?

**ELLIOT:** But we didn't mean it.

**SIMON:** Obviously.

**J.D.:** In fact Simon. _Thank you Carla._ Can I call you Simon?

**SIMON:** No.

**J.D.:** In fact Sir can I talk to you in private?

**SIMON:** Fine but only a minute.

We cut to Simon and J.D. in a room alone.

**J.D.:** _So I told him not what I thought he wanted to hear but exactly how I felt. _Sir Elliot and I have been on and off for years now and finally we got everything right. Sure the pregnancy wasn't exactly planned but at the moment I have everything I could ever want. A beautiful person to spend the rest of my life with and a baby boy on the way. I will do everything I can to make sure they both have the best life possible.

**SIMON:** The rest of your life?

**J.D.:** I proposed to Elliot and she finally accepted. What she now wants me to do is ask you for her hand in marriage.

**SIMON:** You're going to propose to me?

**J.D.:** In a way yes.

We cut to Elliot and Lily talking.

**LILY:** Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?

**ELLIOT:** Because you stole two boyfriends off me.

**LILY:** I haven't done that in years and trust me you had nothing to worry about with this one.

Simon comes up.

**ELLIOT:** Where's J.D.?

**SIMON:** He got a page and had to leave.

**ELLIOT:** Oh ok.

**SIMON:** In fact we better be going to.

**LILY:** Big day.

**ELLIOT:** Oh ok I'll see you soon?

**LILY:** Yeah probably.

Simon and Lily leave Sacred Heart leaving Elliot a bit confused. We cut to J.D. pacing in his apartment.

**J.D.:** _A lot has happened in the past year involving Elliot and myself. Getting together, breaking up, __moving__ in together, getting together, getting pregnant and getting engaged but this tops all that._

Elliot comes in.

**ELLIOT:** J.D. what the hell. You don't come back after your talk with dad and I don't see you for the rest of the day. What's up?

**J.D.:** Your dad said no.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** Your dad doesn't want me to marry you.

**ELLIOT:** Oh.

**J.D.:** _Yep this is going to suck._

End Credits


	13. My Reason Behind It All

Scrubs Season 5 Episode 13 My Reason Behind It All

We start with J.D. and Elliot at work walking down a corridor.

**J.D.:** _Its been a couple of days since __Elliot's__ father __Simon;__ I __can't__ believe I remember his name. Since Simon told me he didn't want me to marry her. Its hit Elliot pretty hard and for the past couple of days she hasn't talked much._

Ted walks past.

**TED:** Hey Elliot.

Elliot ignores him. He walks on looking sad. Turk walks past.

**TURK:** Hey J.D. hey Elliot.

**J.D.:** Hey chocolate bear.

Elliot ignores him.

**J.D.:** _Ok she hasn't been talking at all._

J.D. stops with Turk, Elliot carries on walking.

**J.D.:** Ok I'll see you later.

Elliot ignores him.

**TURK:** She still not talking?

**J.D.:** I tell you it's like she is a robot and has blown a switch. _Hmmm Elliot robot._

We cut to J.D. and Elliot she is talking in a robotic voice.

**ELLIOT:** And another thing I am sick of you leaving the toilet seat up.

J.D. reaches across and presses a mute button on Elliot. Elliot's lips start moving but we can't hear.

**J.D.:** Much better.

We go back to Turk and J.D.

**J.D.:** It would be easier.

**TURK:** What?

**J.D.:** I don't know what I'm going to do tons of fun.

**TURK:** Just let time pass. You know what they say?

J.D. thinks for a minute.

**J.D.:** No.

**TURK:** Time heals all wounds.

**J.D.:** I hope your right.

We cut to J.D. and Elliot walking down the same corridor with the words 'one week later'. Ted walks by.

**TED:** Hey Elliot.

Elliot ignores him. Ted walks on looking sad. Laverne walks by.

**LAVERNE:** Morning marshmallow.

Elliot ignores her.

**J.D.:** _Time sucks._

Opening Credits

We start with Elliot, Carla, Turk and J.D. sitting eating lunch.

**J.D.:** I just don't know what I'm going to do. She won't say a word.

**CARLA:** J.D. Elliot is right there.

**J.D.:** Oh don't worry at the moment she's in a state where she probably doesn't know where she is. Watch.

J.D. waves his hand over her face and she doesn't even flinch.

**TURK:** Oh wow.

Turk does the same thing. They are both just waving their hands in front of Elliot without her even blinking.

**CARLA:** Ok that's enough I get it.

They stop.

**J.D.:** I don't get why it's hit her this hard.

Dr. Cox turns around.

**DR. COX:** Oh come on if your mother said no to the men trying to marry you wouldn't you be this upset.

**J.D.:** Are you eavesdropping on our conversation.

**DR. COX:** Nobody has sat with me.

**J.D.:** That's pathetic.

**DR. COX:** So's your face.

Dr. Cox turns around.

**J.D.:** _Damn it walked into that one._

**CARLA:** I can't put myself in Elliot's place but not liking the person you're going to marry for no good reason would upset me to.

**J.D.:** _And that's when I got an idea._ I'll be back soon watch her would you.

J.D. walks off leaving the three.

**CARLA:** Where's he going?

Carla looks at Turk and sees he is waving his hands in front of Elliot's face without a response again.

**CARLA:** Turk!

**TURK:** What?

We cut to J.D. standing outside a house.

**J.D.:** _This is a bad idea. _

He knocks. After a couple of seconds Simon answers the door.

**SIMON:** What do you want?

**J.D.:** I think we need to talk.

**SIMON:** Well you better come in then.

J.D. enters the house and Simon closes the door.

Intermission

We pick up where we left off inside the house with Simon and J.D. sitting down.

**SIMON:** So what do you want? I haven't changed my mind you know.

**J.D.:** I don't expect you to.

**SIMON:** Then what is it you expect?

**J.D.:** An explanation.

We cut to Carla and Dr. Cox at the nurses' station with Elliot standing next to them. Dr. Cox is just staring at Elliot.

**DR. COX:** It's like I'm at a wax museum of really bad doctors.

**CARLA:** Be nice to Elliot.

**DR. COX:** I don't think she would notice if I was being nice or not.

Dr. Cox waves his hand in front of Elliot's face.

**DR. COX:** It's almost lifelike.

**CARLA:** Stop it. Elliot you need to go to Exam room 4 and check on Mr. Harrison.

Elliot walks off.

**DR. COX:** Now that was just too creepy.

**CARLA:** I know isn't it?

**DR. COX:** So how you doing?

**CARLA:** What do you mean?

**DR. COX:** Well with all the Elliot J.D. circus and Jordan spawning something everybody seems to have forgotten that you're pregnant to.

**CARLA:** I certainly haven't morning sickness and having to go to the toilet every 30 minutes.

**DR. COX:** The joys of childbirth.

We go back to J.D. and Simon.

**SIMON:** You want to know why I don't want you to marry Elliot.

**J.D.:** In a nut shell yes. You owe me that.

**SIMON:** I don't think your good enough for her.

**J.D.:** I'm a doctor. What more can you want?

**SIMON:** You just don't give off a good vibe.

**J.D.:** In what way?

**SIMON:** I don't know it's hard to explain.

**J.D.:** Well that's very helpful. Look the bottom line is I love Elliot and a part of me has known that since the day I met her. I will do everything I can to take care of Elliot and the baby. I would rather die than anything happen to them. And weather or not you like it I'm marrying this woman.

**SIMON:** Sorry but no matter how big or emotional your speech is nothing is going to make me change my mind.

**J.D.:** Then I'm going.

J.D. gets up and heads for the door. Just before he leaves…

**J.D.:** I think your making a big mistake.

**SIMON:** We will just have to see won't we.

J.D. leaves. We cut to Elliot in a patient's room. Carla comes in.

**CARLA:** Elliot.

She turns around.

**CARLA:** My god you're responsive.

J.D. comes in.

**J.D.:** How is she doing?

**CARLA:** Not speaking still.

**J.D.:** Excellent. Can you give us a minute please?

Carla leaves.

**J.D.:** Elliot I just went to your dads to have a word.

**ELLIOT:** You did what!

**J.D.:** Did you just talk?

**ELLIOT:** Why did you do that?

**J.D.:** I was just trying to help.

**ELLIOT:** Well what did he say?

**J.D.:** He's not going to change his mind.

Elliot goes back into a state of nothing.

**J.D.:** No wait! I told you that I'm going to marry you still weather he likes it or not.

**ELLIOT:** J.D. it was never about that.

**J.D.:** Huh?

**ELLIOT:** Sure it would be great if he liked the idea but I'm not going to stop him marrying the man I love.

**J.D.:** Then why the silence and roboticness _cool word _for a week.

**ELLIOT:** I was planning on having a big wedding that I'll remember for the rest of my life and my dad was going to pay for that and now if he isn't backing me on this I'm not even going to be able to buy a good wedding dress.

**J.D.:** Oh baby by that time your not even going to be able to fit into a wedding dress.

**ELLIOT:** Who says I'll be pregnant still?

**J.D.:** I thought we were getting married before the baby.

**ELLIOT:** We never agreed on that.

**J.D.:** Elliot do you want our son to be a bastard?

**ELLIOT:** It doesn't matter either way I'm not going to get the big wedding I wanted.

**J.D.:** Who needs a big wedding because any day I bagsy the woman I love for the rest of my life is going to be a great day whether or not it's in a fancy church or just in the hospital.

**ELLIOT:** Bagsy?

**J.D.:** I couldn't think of a better word.

**ELLIOT:** Well it will do.

Elliot kisses J.D.

**J.D.:** _In the end theirs a lot of things that can make somebody happy without needing a reason at all whether its somebody actually __acknowledging__ your going through something special __as well_

We cut to Carla and Dr. Cox laughing and talking.

**J.D.:**_ Or whether its somebody finally __acknowledging__ you full stop._

We cut to Elliot and J.D. walking down a corridor. Ted walks by.

**TED:** Hey Elliot.

**ELLIOT:** Good morning Ted.

Ted walks off with a smile on his face.

**J.D.:** _What made Elliot happy was realising that she doesn't need money to make the happiest day of her life truly special. And the way we got there was by getting no real reason whatsoever._

We cut to Simon looking at a picture of a young Elliot and himself. He smiles looks up and sighs.

End Credits.


End file.
